


Break

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, alleyway blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Ansem loves spending time at Le Grand Bistro, especially since a certain blonde works there.





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually in love with this pairing now haha! My next couple of stories is probably gonna revolve around them, also I'm living for Ansem being the bottom/uke, aren't you?

Le Grand Bistro had become Ansem’s favourite place to send his time. He especially enjoyed the young blonde teen who worked there. He watched him with keen eyes, watching how he moved, how he talked, how he reacted. It interested him knowing how different the teenager was at his job. He chuckled to himself, sitting the cup of coffee he was drinking then placing it back on its porcelain dish. 

 

“Oh waiter.” 

 

The blonde looked over from the table he was cleaning. His cheeks immediately reddened when he saw the silver haired man smirking at him. Hayner quickly piled the dishes in his arms then disappeared behind the double doors of the restaurant. Ansem blinked, perplexed he stood from the seat. The teenager had never ran from him like that before, why would he do such a thing now? 

 

Just then, Hayner ran out the doors yelling, “I'm on a break, cover for me,” over his shoulder to a brunette girl. He grabbed the man's hand and went to the alleyway behind the restaurant. “Man I'm so glad you're here!” The teenager started fumbling with his pants, letting them fall on the ground along with his underwear. He leaned against the brick wall, holding his leaking cock in his hand. “I've been hard like this all day Ansem, and you're responsible.” 

 

Ansem rose a thin eyebrow, “Oh,” he questioned, amused, he squatted in front of the teen, not wanting to be on the filthy ground. He ran a hand up the blonde’s thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Does that mean you were thinking of me?” He placed a gentle kiss on the teen’s hip causing him to shiver. 

 

Hayner began to stroke himself, “Yeah,” he panted, “I've been thinking of you all day baby…” Ansem chuckled, flicking his tongue over the bulbous head, the satly taste of the teen’s pre-cum lingered on his tongue. He engulfed the pulsating head then moved the blonde’s hand aside to take in more of him. Hayner bit his lip, he wanted to cum right then, the way Ansem could maneuver his tongue around his dick was mind blowing. 

 

The chestnut skinned man fondled the teen, rolling his soft sack between his fingers, it was absolute bliss. Ansem released the now drenched cock, stroking it as he smirked at the panting teen, “Are you close,  _ baby _ ?” Ansem purred, lowly. Hayner thrusts into the man’s hand, groaning, “Yeah,” he moaned. Ansem chuckled, kneading the teens balls, “Cum for me Hayner.” He pumped the teen faster, opening his mouth ready to swallow the teen’s essence. 

 

Hayner grabbed the silverette’s hair, with a groan he released on his face. Ansem held out his tongue, lapping up all of the teen’s salty, white cum. Hayner’s cock went limp in his hand, Ansem released it and smiled. “You never fail to amuse me.” Hayner returned the smile, wiping the man's chestnut coloured face clean with his hand. “Yeah likewise.” 

 

The man stood, “Let's go, we're continuing elsewhere.” “Huh? Ansem I gotta get back to work.” Hayner pulled his pants back up and tucked himself away. Ansem grabbed his wrist, pulling him in the direction of his apartment. “H-Hey! Did you not hear me?!”  The man ignored him. “Ansem!” Said man continue to ignore the teen, pulling him into the room of apartment, locking the door behind him. 


End file.
